As a technique of inspecting a semiconductor device, there is a technique of performing marking through irradiation with laser light at several places around a fault point when a fault point has been specified. Such a technique is a highly effective technique because the technique allows a fault point to be readily ascertained using marking in a post-process in fault analysis.
In a case in which marking is performed on, for example, a packaged sample (a semiconductor device), and a sample in which it is necessary to use a probe card without a window on the metal layer side, the sample cannot be irradiated with laser light from the front surface side (the metal layer side), and therefore, it is necessary to irradiate the sample with laser light from the back surface side (the substrate side). For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a fault analysis device that analyzes a fault position in a semiconductor device in which an SiC substrate is used, using an optical beam induced resistance change (OBIRCH) method. Patent Literature 1 discloses that irradiation is performed with laser light from the back surface side and laser marking is performed on a device and a circuit on the front surface side of the substrate.